The Legend of Zelda The New Hero of Time Part 2
by TheBigFanFics2000
Summary: Tucker is back, and hes large and in charge, hes on his way to being the hero of time, but will his cheating get the better of him?


Zelda- The New Hero of Time 2

Zelda- The New Hero of Time 2

Last time, A guy named Tucker, a crack Zelda game player was sucked into the world of Zelda by spilling a coke on his Nintendo 64, he has already dispatched the original hero of time, and is on his way to taking his place…

Tucker walked out of the great deku tree's meadow and was stopped by Mido.

Mido: Who are you? What have you done? What's going on?

Tucker: That's a bunch of questions, you stay here, I'm gonna go over there and decide which one I want to answer first…

Mido: Okay…

Tucker walked away and Mido realized what had happened and chased after him.

Mido: Wait, I recognize you, youre that guy who the guy whos not important enough to have a name let it! You're not a kokiri!

Tucker: I never said I was!

Mido: You killed the deku tree, didn't you?

Tucker: Always catch on one step too late don't you?

Mido: Come back here!

Tucker, having much longer legs easily gained ground on Mido, and just as he was about to reach the log exit, a huge wooden-looking robot came crashing down out of nowhere.

Tucker: That thing's not in the game! What's going on?

Mido: Yeah! Meet the Kokiller, the pride of the kokirian army, take it to him Saria!

Tucker: Oh, crap…

The kokiller dropped one of its arms and it started to crawl around on its own. After looking closer at it, Tucker discovered that there was a small skultula in it making it move. Tucker lunged at it with the biggoron's sword, but the kokiller swung its other arm and knocked Tucker face-first into a nearby building.

Tucker: Ow…

Navi: You're not a kokiri! I trusted you!

Tucker: Oh, come on, I never said I was…

Navi: Yes you did!

Tucker: Well, not to you…

Navi: You're a liar! I wished I'd never of helped you!

Mido: Touching, kill him…

Tucker: NO!!

The kokiller brought down its remaining arm and the stray one attacked as well… In the blink of an eye, Tucker rose to his feet and shouted…

Tucker: GameShark cheat number 13, ACTIVATE!! DIN'S FIRE!!

With that a ball of fire surrounded Tucker's body and shot outward, destroying the kokiller and the stray arm and knocked all the kokiri back about fifty feet. Tucker stood up, surrounded in fire and burning wood, he looked over as Saria managed to leap from the burning wreckage of the kokiller and run away safely. Tucker looked around more as the kokiri were scattering all around him, he put his arms out and swept the fire out in one wave of his hands. Seeing the retreat of danger, the remaining kokiri returned to face their intruder.

Mido: You'll pay for that!

Tucker turned to look at Mido, his eyes aflame…

Tucker: You wanna be first, big mouth?

Mido: Uh, I…

Tucker: I didn't think so… Now out of my way, I'm leaving, and I'd like to do so peacefully…

Mido: Kokiri…

All the surrounding Kokiri tensed up, ready to attack…

Mido: Stand down…

Tucker: A wise choice…

Tucker walked through the mob of kokiri and left through the log without looking back… Mido turned to Navi, and shook his head…

Mido: That guy is going to save Hyrule? We're all screwed… Go with him…

Navi: But-

Mido: He won't get far without a guide, hurry up…

Navi: Well… Alright…

Navi flew off to catch up with Tucker, about fifty yards from him, Navi got caught in a spider web and couldn't get free… She struggled and struggled but she couldn't get away, plus all her fuss got the attention of a nearby hungry skultula…

Navi: No! I didn't want to go out like this! Tucker! Help! HELP!

Navi waited for an answer, but after a few seconds, she didn't hear one… Navi laid back ready to accept her fate when a blade dropped from nowhere and killed the skultula…

Navi: What the heck?

Tucker: Why are you following me? I thought you never wanted anything to do with me…

Navi: Mido told me to come with you, he said you'd need a guide, so…

Tucker: Well, I know the layout of this game by heart, so I don't need a guide, but if that robot-thing you guys had is any indication of a couple of difference in the game, you can come along if you want… Also, if what I think is correct, it seems my being here is what's causing the changes in the first place…

Navi: What do you mean?

Tucker: When I used the first cheat to arm myself, I must of put the kokiller in the game as compensation…

Navi: I still don't get it…

Tucker: Every time I use a cheat to make things easier, the game automatically makes itself harder somehow…

Navi: Why do you keep saying game?

Tucker: As I explained earlier, we are in a video game, none of this is real…

Navi: Oh, right…

Tucker pulled Navi off the web and walked off…

Tucker: Remember, you can follow if you want, but its unlikely that I'll need you, and it'll be dangerous…

Navi: I want to come along…

Tucker: Very well, come on…

Tucker continued again Navi in tow, and as he reached the end of the forest, he came across another visitor, this time, an expected one… Tucker walked across a small bridge, then turned around when he heard a voice…

Tucker: Hello, Saria…

Saria: I thought you'd be able to notice me, and it also seems that you know a lot more about this world than you let on…

Tucker: That's right…

Saria: Do you know why I'm here?

Tucker: You want to give me something… But this time because I'll need it to save lives, not because you care about the person you're giving it to…

Saria: How do you know so much?  
Tucker: If you don't mind, I think I've done enough damage for today…

Saria: What do you mean?  
Tucker: Trust me…

Tucker walked over to Saria and she handed him the ocarina, then he turned and walked away…

Saria: Good luck…

Later, out in the field, Tucker took a deep breath and turned the corner only to come face to face with the owl…

Tucker: Oh, not this guy…

Owl: Who's that? I have a long and boring, and not to mention useless story to tell you!

Tucker: Oh, uh, that's the next guy who's coming out, I'm not part of this adventure…

Owl: Oh, okay, sorry to bother you…

Tucker walked a little further, then turned to Navi…

Tucker: I always wondered if that would work…

Navi: Who was that owl?

Tucker: Just an annoying owl with a tendency to run at the mouth, err… Beak…

Navi: Oh, well, you know what you're doing, where do we go first?

Tucker: Well, I have the ocarina now, so, we should head for Hyrule castle to meet up with Zelda, and get this song Ill need to use periodically later…

Navi: Okay, where's that?

Tucker: Well, with the three-minute days in this game, we'll probably reach Hyrule castle right as the guards close the drawbridge…

Navi: That's no good, what should we do?

Tucker: Well, we'll just have to wait, that's what I always did, but since I used a cheat, look for anything out of the ordinary… Something big will probably come for me when I least expect it…

Navi: Okay…

Tucker walked along the path toward Hyrule castle, and just as he reached the gate the drawbridge went up and he sat down to wait for three minutes to pass… After a minute went by, Tucker heard rustling behind him, so he turned around and saw not one, not two, but three Iron knuckles…

Tucker: OH MY GOD!! What are those doing here?

Navi: What are those things?

Tucker: Iron Knuckles, extremely tough alone, but I don't think I can take three of them by myself…

Navi: What do we-

Tucker: Don't move, they're dormant right now, but if we move we could wake them up… We have to sit still until morning, then they'll go away… I hope…

Navi: So do I…

Tucker and Navi sat quietly and motionless for the next two minutes until the sun started to come up… When it did, Tucker and Navi were horrified to see that the Iron Knuckles didn't budge…

Navi: What do we do now?

Tucker: Let me think… Maybe if we back up slowly, they won't notice us…

Tucker got onto his knees and backed away from the iron knuckles slowly… Just as they had receded about ten feet away Tucker bumped into a Hyrulian guard…

Guard: What are you doing?

Tucker: SHH!! Don't move, you'll wake up the iron knuckles!

Guard: What?

The guard looked up and notice the Iron Knuckles sitting there, turned and shouted for help. But as he did, the iron knuckles sprang to life and started walking forward… As they did, three more guards ran up to see what was going on…

Guard: What do we do? We can't beat those things!

Tucker: Here's the plan, I'll try to push them back, when I do, you three raise the drawbridge as fast as you can…

Guards: Who are you?

Navi: You heard him, do it!

Guards: Got it!

As the Iron knuckles about reached where Tucker was standing, Tucker prepared to use his sword, but before he could draw it, one of the iron knuckles flung a grappling hook at him, caught his sword and pulled it off his back. The other two grabbed Tucker and threw him into the moat. As Tucker resurfaced he looked as the guards were frantically trying to figure out what to do as the iron knuckles crept closer. Tucker pulled himself out and stood behind the iron knuckles.

Tucker: Hey, Iron buttholes… Check this out…

Navi: What are you doing?

Tucker: I know what I'm doing…

The Iron knuckles turned to face Tucker andas they raised their axes to attack, the one holding Tucker's sword, dropped it, then Tucker put his hands up…

Tucker: GameShark cheat number 14! Farore's Wind!!

Navi: No, you don't know what that'll do!

Tucker: No choice…

Tucker pointed the crystal at the Iron knuckles and he teleported them and himself away.

Navi: Noooo! You fool!

Guard: What just happened?

Navi: He saved us all! You idiots! Now, don't you understand, he's dead, no one could beat those things unarmed… What am I gonna do now? He's dead!

Tucker: Who's dead?

Navi: YOU!!

Tucker: Me? I'm not dead… I'm fine…

Navi: How'd you get away?

Tucker: I teleported them really far away, then I teleported back… It was easy… Now, let's get moving…

Navi: Okay…

Tucker walked into Hyrule market with the guards standing there, completely taken aback…

The End……………………….. See you, Hyrule Hero…….


End file.
